fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairies' Training Camp
Fairies' Training Camp is the fourth OVA for the Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima. It was bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 35 of the Manga. Mavis is bored staying alone on Tenrou Island, so she decides to pay the guild a visit, unaware that the Fairy Tail members are going to the beach for a training camp, for which she decides to tag along as well. The group faces a lot of trouble that is caused by Natsu and Gray. That night, the guys get more than they bargained for when the girls get drunk. In response, they come up with a devious plan soon after. Summary Mavis is seen sleeping on a tree branch in Tenrou Island, until she is woken up by an animal. She notices the silence and remembers how fun it was when the Tenrou Team was there. She then decides to pay them a visit. Later, Mavis wanders in Magnolia Town and smiles by herself as she knows that nobody can see her. She finally arrives at the guild's building, but just before she can enter it, the Fairy Tail members are getting out, prepared for a training on the beach and hot springs. Seeing that, Mavis decides to secretly follow them. At the beach, Erza tells everyone that although the purpose of coming there is to train for the Grand Magic Games, they will spend the first day having some fun. Natsu and Gray are eager to swim in the sea, but they are quickly outrun by Jet who rushes using his Magic. Juvia covers Gray and then attempts to tell him that she prepared a swimsuit just for him, but both Natsu and Gray follow Jet to the sea. They compete in swimming, but are again beat by Jet. Gray takes off his pants, saying this will speed him up while Natsu uses his Magic to swim faster. Depressed, Juvia comes to Erza who questions her outfit, while Mavis is seen eating ice cream on top of a bent palm tree. Elsewhere in the water, Lucy, Wendy and Levy are playing with a beach ball while Happy and Carla are swimming around. Lucy then notices that not all of the members of the Tenrou Team are at the beach. Then Levy said Mirajane and her team went training on the mountains, the Thunder God Tribe went training far away, then Gajeel and Panther Lily somewhere secret but Levy wanted to go with them. Lucy then teases Levy when she says that she wanted to go with Gajeel. Natsu, Gray and Jet talk about their training, with Gray taking the initiative to start freezing the sea. Everyone is covered with ice and shivering, until Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack to break the ice. Pieces of ice start falling at the beach so Erza Requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor to destroy the ice. Juvia, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Gray and even Wendy with her Sky Dragon's Roar also join her and successfully destroy all the ice. Natsu and Gray claim it was fun while Lucy and Levy notice all the destruction. Mavis notes that the Fairy Tail's third generation is strong but funny at the same time. In the evening, the group is seen staying in a luxurious inn, although Natsu is seen complaining about the environment as they had stayed in a luxury hotel last time thanks to Loke, who gave them the tickets. The boys then enter a room and are shocked to see that all the girls are drunk. Gray attempts to complain, but is quickly turned down by an angry Erza while Juvia attempts to defend Gray. Happy is seen trying to carry Carla on his back while she scolds him for being a "slow horse". Juvia then clings to Gray and starts to complain about her swimsuit. Meanwhile, Erza scolds Droy and Jet, mistaking them for Wakaba and Elfman. A drunk Lucy claims that she can see two "Natsus" as Natsu approaches her. Lucy then orders Natsu to pat her and to piggyback her to the bathroom. Later, the girls are seen relaxing at hot springs, with Mavis who is still watching them. She feels relieved when she realizes that she's not the only one with small breasts. The girls then discuss the events of the evening and the group claims that Lucy and Natsu love each other. Lucy denies and then complains about how Natsu always barges into her room, which is the reason for her following him in revenge. She tells everyone a story about how she followed Natsu and Happy to their house. When she entered it, all she found out that it was a messy house. She then noticed a bunch of posters on the wall and realized that they're all the missions that they had done so far. She felt touched as Natsu and Happy were thinking of these precious memories. So Lucy decided to clean up before they came back to give them a surprise. Unfortunately, Natsu and Happy were not back by night so Lucy decided to go home, only to find out that Natsu and Happy were there sleeping while waiting for her. Afterwards, the girls claim that it is a nice story but then continue to tease Lucy. Mavis then notices Natsu, Jet, Gray and Droy are peeping at the girls. Erza notices them too and throws several kunai at them. She then wonders if it is just her imagination. Later, Levy talks about the boys and Erza proposes that they should invite them to the hot springs. Still, Lucy refuses, claiming that it's embarrassing. The boys are then seen with injuries on their foreheads, except for Droy whose backside was hit instead. Mavis is then seen bathing alone, pleased that Fairy Tail's third generation is doing well. She then acknowledges that it's time for the Grand Magic Games and that she's going to support them. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Hai Supīdo}} * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} ** ** * |Majikku Kādo}} * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * * ** *** * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} * * |Wōtā}} * |Puranto}} * |Ēra}} Spells used *Beast Soul (獣王の魂 (ビーストソウル) Bīsuto Sōru) * *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) *Ice-Make: Ocean * * * * * * *Water Body Abilities used * *Flight *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Weapons used * *Kunai *Swords Items used *Magic Seeds Navigation Category:OVA